Let Me Be With You
by Thunderclapped
Summary: HPDM. Harry wants to resolve differences between the two main warring houses in Hogwarts. and in the process falls for the delicious blond he's hated for the past few years. Rated T but may be changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello.

This is a random story that popped into my head.

Enjoy.

P.S: I don't own Harry Potter or else he and Draco would be at it like rabbits in the books.

* * *

Harry stood outside the Slytherin dorm unsurely. He had come to 'make peace' with the Slytherins, for this was going to be their second last year at Hogwarts and he wanted to make sure that there would be no more enmity between the two houses. He knocked hesitantly at the entrance. After what seemed like an hour of knocking, the door swung open. Draco Malfoy stood there, gray eyes glittering maliciously.

"Potter! Why, I never expected this. I would have thought that such frivolous visits to other houses besides the oh-so noble Gryffindor was beneath you." Sarcasm dripped from the words. Harry was a little stunned. Zabini, he could handle, Parkinson would be fine…but Malfoy?! The irrational git was more than he could take. He was sure that one of them would leave the other hexed to the floor or something, at the end of this visit.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Malfoy asked lazily, leaning against the doorway. For once, his tone held no malice or hate. Harry glared, but it softened as it struck him that Malfoy could easily be the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. The light angling off in a corridor nearby lit up his face and his white-blond hair seemed to be made of pure white gold. He had fair skin, like that of a girl (or rather…what a girl would like to have) and his peaked face could radiate innocence if he didn't have that superior and annoying and infuriating smirk on most of the time.

"I just wanted to visit to.." "What a privilege, don't you think, Potter? As much as I would love to continue our civil chat, I have to go." A coy smile adorned his features as he disappeared into the common room, causing the door to swing shut in Harry's face. A part of Harry felt righteously indignant, but something stirred within him. This was all part of a hunt. A hunt for something he wanted. A hunt for someone. Harry turned round to walk back to the Gryffindor House, with a Malfoy-like predatory smirk on his handsome features.

* * *

Hahaha. Review please because reviews mean a lot to me!!! (: 


	2. Chapter 2

Haha. Chapter 2 up! (: Review please?

* * *

"Did it go well?" Hermione asked lightly as she placed _Magical Curses: Their counter curses _back onto the tiny table, which was already creaking due to the weight of all of the books. Harry shook his head, trying his best to will away the smile. Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"You seem happy. Did something happen?" She asked, smiling too. "No. I know that look. You're in love!" Hermione squeaked excitedly. "It can't be Ginny, right? No…is it someone I don't know? Cho! Romilda is out of the question, though…" Hermione got the kind of look that she had whenever faced with a difficult question. The I'm-thinking-and-I-can't-figure-it-out-now-but-when-I-get-it-I-will-have-you-on-blackmail-look. Harry gulped slightly. He'd forgotten how perceptive the bushy-haired girl was. She smirked suddenly.

"IT'S A SLYTHERIN ISN'T IT?! HARRY JAMES POTTER I HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT!" Hermione practically shrieked and luckily no one else was in the common room (Ron was in the toilet) or Harry would've hexed her back to first year. Nodding shamefacedly, he blushed at his knees like they were the discovery of the century. She smirked the ha-ha-I-have-you-on-blackmail-dance-my-puppet-dance-smirk at Harry, who had the expression of being undeniably trapped on his face.

"And it's a guy too." Hermione had calmed down sufficiently, and stated her theory. "And by your behavior, it's Malfoy. Oh my fucking Merlin, I'm right." Harry snorted. "Since when did you start swearing?" "Since when I'm excited." "Whatever." "You don't want Ron to know, right?" "Duh." "Don't want me to know what?"

Both turned round to see Ron at the boys' dorm's entrance. He flopped onto the nearest sofa. "Gaagh. I've got bloody food poisoning. House elves got the wrong target. I think they were aiming for 'Mione." Hermione flushed, remembering S.P.E.W. "What didn't you want me to know about anyway?" Hermione sighed theatrically. Harry stared.

"Harry's just found out that he likes Cho again. He was afraid of your teasing, Ron." The redhead then chuckled. "Cho? Mate, I thought you were over her, man." Harry gave Hermione a thankful glance.

"Draco?" "Hmm?" "Why are you so distracted? Blaise's just asked you how you're feeling five times at least." Pansy said, shooting Draco a worried look. He shrugged. "N.E.W.T.S are nearby. A fellow can't help thinking about them." Blaise arched a sandy eyebrow at the pathetic excuse. Draco growled. Potter was invading his thoughts, and who in the entire Slytherin house needed that? "Speaking of which, Potter came by today." Draco said, watching his friends' reactions carefully.

"What for, Draco?" Pansy asked, guessing that Draco was thinking about his rival. "He wanted to make peace with us." "A little late, I've made friends with Hermione already." The eyes popped out of some people's sockets. (Draco's not included). "The smart mudblood?" Pansy sniffed. "She's as smart as any of us, Draco. And if she weren't a muggle-born she'd be in Slytherin. And she knows gossip really well." Draco gave a what-the-fuck-is-she-talking-about-look to Blaise, who gave him a I-don't-really-know-why-the-FUCK-are-you-asking-me?!-look.

"It's dinner. Let's go." Draco went out of the common room, flanked by his friends.

Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, right at the Slytherin blond. It was dessert now, and they had a variety of chocolates to choose from. Draco had chosen white chocolate. Harry couldn't help but watch him eat. There was something decidedly delicious about the way the blond chewed, licked his lips and fingers…he gave up trying to look away and watched Draco's tongue dart out to lick the melting chocolate. Hermione noticed and smirked. Somehow she knew that Harry was watching Malfoy. Partially due to the fact that he had hardly even started eating his own dark chocolate. Ron, who was devouring a macadamia nut chocolate buttermilk cookie, didn't notice much.

Draco noticed Harry's gaze, and smirked. Tongue darting out, licking, caressing, taking the entirely too-small slab of chocolate into his mouth, sucking… it was too much for Harry to take and he completely lost focus of everything as his world shrunk so that the only thing that existed was Malfoy.

* * *

TBC!! 


End file.
